


show me that you do

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Choi Jongho, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Song Mingi is Whipped, Tattoos, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Mingi and Jongho are lost in each other, and there's no room for anything less than stellar
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	show me that you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingomangomongo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/gifts).



> um ;__; I wrote this for you uwu you and i are the biggest JongGi supporters there are ;;;; I hope you like this!! <<<<3333

Feeling his alpha touch him slowly as they lay on their shared bed, Jongho felt a shiver run up his spine. He curled further into Mingi's chest, arms wrapped tight around his alpha's torso and scenting him with all he had. Spicy cinnamon and tangy apples filled his senses, his alpha prominent, swirling his thoughts and making him near incoherent as though he were intoxicated, "Love how you hold me," he mumbled against Mingi's neck, pressing a kiss right under his sharp jawline, nose brushing along soft skin and scent. It was reverent touch, but somehow it was ten times more electrifying. 

Mingi growled, deep from his heart and vibrating against Jongho's chest, resonating in his own heart. It was immediate, Jongho's scent saturating both of them in sweet oranges and chocolate, claiming Mingi with every fiber of his being. His inner omega preened at his alpha, wanting nothing more than to bend to his every whim. Of course, Mingi was gentle and wouldn't dare let Jongho lift a finger, not something many alphas really committed to, and it was something Jongho appreciated to no end, "I swear, you're the answer to my prayers," Mingi mumbled, burying his nose in Jongho's hair and smelling how sweet he was. His large hands clutched tighter at Jongho's wide hips, fingers digging the slightest into the flesh there and bringing him closer, legs tangling together in a knot of limbs. 

Jongho chuckled, recalling his initial thought of the alpha when he first met him and comparing that idea to the man he knew now. Mingi was intimidating at first sight; sharp features and cold look marring his features, leather jacket-clad with his motorcycle proudly parked outside whatever building he was in, tattoos climbing his arms and swirling his knuckles. A bad boy alpha, if you will; not typically Jongho's type. But getting to know him, Jongho quickly discovered that it was a misleading persona and that looks were deceiving. Mingi was an actual sweetheart, respectful and kind, passionate and artistic, loving and compassionate. He was everything Jongho could want and he easily fell for the alpha wanting no one else besides him. No one could compare. 

Here they were now, seven months into their relationship and connected at the hip, nursing brand new mating marks that were scarring on their necks, dipped deep in their scent glands and soul. They were connected through an unbreakable bond and desire for the other, one that meant they were connected for life. They were the happiest they could be, wrapped up in each other and preventing anything from ruining their time together. It was so easy to love Mingi; it was so easy to love Jongho. 

"You don't pray," Jongho reminded with a giggle, shifting himself atop Mingi, chests pressed together so the older could feel his heart beating fast. He was laying on top, pinning Mingi down on his back, making sure he didn't move from his spot so he had his alpha all to himself for the moment. His hand snaked up to trace the pattern of his teeth marks on Mingi's neck, feeling the raised skin there and remembering the passionate night of bonding they'd committed to. He was in pure bliss and nothing could interrupt their moment. Jongho would be content if he died right then and there; he would have no problem with it. 

"Even then," he smiled, eyes nearly disappearing and crooked tooth on display, melting Jongho to the touch and absorbing into Mingi's body and soul, "I would consider you my religion. I eat, breathe, and sleep  _ you _ . I could write a whole book about you and treat it like the bible. Hell, I'll publish it and hire a whole team and pay extra just for them to get the  _ Good Word _ out there,” Mingi nuzzled his nose into Jongho’s cheek, smoothly transitioning it to an Eskimo kiss, “More people need to treat you like the God you are,” Mingi’s hand started to card through Jongho’s dark fringe, brushing it from his face and revealing more of his soft features, “Shit, you’re so beautiful.” 

Jongho keened at the compliment, feeling happy butterflies flutter in his lower belly and his omega howl in glee. Feeling his cheeks warm, he buried his face into Mingi's strong chest, hiding away since he was so shy. This was his alpha and they had their own, unbreakable bond now, mated for life, and he was still too shy to accept a compliment with no conflict. Mingi did things to him that didn't make sense but simultaneously made perfect sense, “You, too, Alpha,” muffled by his alpha’s shirt, Mingi attempted to shift his omega so he could see that face he was borderline obsessed with, but Jongho was being stubborn and keeping strong and close to his mate's chest. He wanted so badly to see Jongho's glowing features and to further map out every detail, something he had been doing more and more as the days passed; his favorite pastime. 

It was up to Mingi to swiftly flip them both so he was on top, thighs straddling Jongho’s perfect hips and toned waist, pinning him down. His hands were framing Jongho's face, forcing the younger to face him and lock eyes. After a heated second of sultry and elongated eye contact, both eyes swirling a striking blue, Mingi dipped his head so he could bite on Jongho’s neck, tongue tracing the mating mark on his neck with such ease and memorization. Without having to see his face, Jongho could feel Mingi's smile against his flushed skin. Thinking nothing could improve this perfect moment in bliss, Jongho was proven wrong as Mingi's hands grabbed his neck, removing his face from Jongho's neck so he could take a gander at his perfect, dark eyes, thumbs reverently reaching up to brush over his round cheeks. Jongho felt his spine arch in pure reaction, begging Mingi to continue and press his chest to his with a short, embarrassing whine. It was instinctual, nerves starving for relief at all the slow touches and whispers along his skin. 

But the alpha wasn't finished and Mingi laughed deep, hearty, and rumbling from the chest, body vibrating against Jongho's and making the hair rise on the back of his neck and his arms, "Getting a little excited aren't we?" he spoke tantalizingly so and it was annoying, a furrow deepening Jongho's brows. Mingi could be so mean. 

"Don't tease me," Jongho pouted, turning his head so he was free from Mingi's hold, despite his desire to stay put and beg, "You're being unfair and rude," he grabbed Mingi's wrist as though going to push him away, but he couldn't as he inhaled that marvelous scent one more time, filling his senses and reminding him of the need for his alpha driving his movements. His hand tightened its hold on Mingi's wrist, the dips of his body fitting perfectly in his palm. 

"I'm sorry," Mingi mused, lowering his head again, nearly whispering into Jongho's hair and making Jongho's toes curl in ecstasy, "I just had to let you know you're mine," the alpha growled, teeth scraping Jongho's skin along his jaw in a way that had Jongho's skin crawling and his heart racing, wanting nothing more than to scrape his nails down Mingi's back in desperation. 

"Always yours," Jongho offered, omega practically whimpering and begging for more. Jongho was starting to squirm, cheeks growing warm and red, all a rouge for his alpha to watch. Mingi's scent filled the room with determination, further dousing everything they owned and making it known that whatever was in the room belonged to Alpha. Including Jongho, falling prey to the scent he loved. Cinnamon and apples. 

"I fuckin' love you," Mingi uttered and Jongho laughed, almost disbelieving. That used to be a phrase he didn't easily believe, but Mingi had done his part and had proven to Jongho that love shared easily between the two of them, "I do." 

"I know," Jongho assured, arms raising to wrap around Mingi's neck, bringing his head further down to Jongho's so that their faces were inches apart. Teasing, he spoke, "You've never failed to show me that you do," their lips connected, hungry and furious, wanting and needing more, feeling as though there wasn't enough of the other to taste. 

"And I never well," Mingi growled, sending shivers down Jongho's body, radiating to every reach of his nerve endings and letting him know that his alpha meant his words. 

Their chests crashed together, holding each other so close it was starting to hurt, trying to merge as one and close that distance they so frantically wanted to disappear. Mingi played true to alpha, further demonstrating his role as Jongho's mate, to care for and show his love for his mate. His strength and actions were enough but he did so much more, something an omega could only dream of. Jongho scored a keeper and his alpha was his everything. 

Lips on lips, teeth on tongue, they continued and made sure each other knew. There was no room for denial, what they spoke was true. Whether that be through words or actions, they drowned in the emotions and rocked through their feelings. Minds lost in delight and promise, they loved. 


End file.
